World Class Trip
by Lolo25
Summary: Summary is inside the story... XD Need help with a better title... X3
1. Bored of Adventuring

_So here is my new Adventure Time story_

_I hope you like it_

_I will try to keep their personalities in check_

**_*warning* The personalities may shift a little or a lot. OK!_**

_ if you hate my pairings then go suck on something for all I care_

_Okay also here is the deal, if you hated my first three Adventure Time's stories_

_I'm sorry, but I won't change it. I prefer to live where the story stands._

_Also cut me some freaking slack That was my first trilogy and A birthday, a Vampire was my first freaking story_

_Yes there will be talk of sex, lemon scenes... Enough of me rant ^^'_

_Summary:  
Marceline is packing up to go on a world class trip (an adventure) Until she get the news that from Finn himself is having woman problems and is bored of his favorite thing to do! So she invites to come along... but what will happen during their little adventure together? Old flames come back.(no Flame Princess is not in this story. Sorry but she is mention sometimes) Love unfolds, comedy is __released, fights, and of course a pretty cool duet and a song or two. Also the occasionally dirty jokes. Older Finn(19 this time) and Marceline. AHH THIS SUMMARY SUCK ASS!... Oh well =D_

* * *

Finn was the hero of Ooo, he is now nineteen years old. He haven't grown much out of some of his childish antics, but in someways he gotten more mature at that. He still lived with Jake the dog; his best friend, partner in saving lives, and his older brother. He grabbed the passed down sword his father had left for him six or five years ago. He still had his child hood crushes though, even though Bubblegum is marrying the Ice King and Flame Princess even though he gave up on finding her. Finn though was great friends with Marceline the Vampire Queen. He been helping her a lot more with her music and song writing. In fact he was headed to her house. "Jake I'm about to head out."

"Hey Finn I thought we're going to go on a adventure to tree trunks the to the bone cave?" Finn smiled at the yellow bulldog with stretchy powers. "You been out doing less adventuring and doing a lot of song writing."

The blonde hair boy took off his bear hat and looked at his brother. "Jake, come on man Promise we can explore the bone cave later, after visiting Tree Trunks." He chuckled putting on his pack, "Besides I think your missing your date with Lady."

"OH SHOOT!" Jake ran to the kitchen getting the picnic ready. "Thanks for reminding me man. I hope she isn't to pissed at me." He looked at Finn who was adjusting his hat. "Hey when are you going to get a girlfriend?" He asked ore questioned.

Finn blushed then shrugging, "Never I guess. Plus you know I can't talk to ladies well." He looked at the door going to it, fixing his now dark blue shirt and re-cuffing his light blue jeans pants. His black converse just made a '_thud_' or '_clop_' sound on the floor.

Jake though chuckled this time, "You talk to Marceline quite well and she is a lady..." He thought for a moment, "no she isn't a lady."

Finn gave him a strange look. "She's not?"

"Well I mean she is but more in the category of chick, but anyway you talk like it was nothing." He explained to his kid brother.

Finn blushed darker, "Jake..." He spoke sternly, "what about your date?"

Jake face palmed on seeing he got distracted again. "Yeah, yeah. Have fun dude, and tell Marcy I said "hey"." Finn nodded seeing him riding his bike with viola in hand to Lady Rainicorn.

The blonde walked out going to the Vampire Queen home. He knew the reason why he chose not to go on adventures as much as he use to. Though he reflected on his epic or fear full adventures like facing off with the Lich or getting over his fear if the ocean-though he did overcome it by touching and swimming in it. He just can go underwater which still scare the crap out of him. He figured if doesn't think about it he can succeed in getting over his fear. Finn felt the warm hit of the sun disappear into the cool, moist air of the cave that was Marceline's home. He blushed darker after remembering seeing her naked. 'Come on get that image out of your head.' He never told Jake about seeing Marce naked and he honest to glob wouldn't tell Marceline about it. He wouldn't even mention her and naked or in the nude around the said Queen.

She opened the door seeing Finn who was about to knock, "Hey Hero." She smirked her two fang cheer.

"Hey Marcy or Marce."

Marceline rolled her eyes to the nicknames he called her, even though she found it a bit adorable. "So Finny," He grumbled by the nickname she gave him, making her chuckled, "Ready for some music?"

He sighed resting on her somewhat hard couch. "Marceline have you ever been bored of music?" _She gave him a look saying, "What the hell are you talking about?_" Finn looked at her, "I mean I'm bored of adventuring. I been to basically every place in Ooo." He looked at ceiling sighing.

Marceline floated towards him, "Wow your bored of adventuring, that's a shocker." He nodded in agreement. "Hm... do you want to get working on this song?"

He shrugged, "Okay." He took his recorder and headphones out. "Nice and steady or fast and rocky?"

She smirked, "Fast and steady." She fixed her black and purple stripped tee. Grabbing her maroon ax bass tuning a few keys. "Ready?" He gave her a nod. She was about to play until another question popped up, "Hey," She smirked deviously, "do you still like Bonnibel?"

Finn blushed, "Yeah a little but she is marrying the Ice King."

Marceline cackled, "GOD THAT IS FREAKING GROSS!" Finn chuckled, "Hey Finn, Jake told me you have a hot crush." She laughed more seeing his face turning a darker shade of pink. "Play on words dude." He gave her an angry glare. "What?"

"I can't get a girlfriend!" He flopped on the wood floor. "I can't talk to girls for shit!" Marce laughed sitting down next to him.

"Calm down dude, I'm a girl."

Finn laughed making her sock his arm. He whined rubbing his arm in comfort. "Your not a girl Marcy, you are a chick. A BIG DIFFERENCE!" He used what Jake told him for a logically excuse.

"LIKE HOW!" She stood putting her hands on her hips.

The blonde looked at her teal eyes. "Marce we are best friends right?" She blinked her eyes a few times, nodding. "Okay listen I been wondering..." He came up with something quickly, "can you teach me to play bass?" He asked.

She grinned, "Okay." Floating towards her discarded ax bass once. "Then I can help with your little girl problem." He blushed grumbling angrily. "Dude again play on words." He calmed down. He looked at her picture; one of him, her, and Jake at Party Pete's monster belly club. Huson Abedere little deranged home and world called the Nightoshpere. Then a picture of Ash.

"Do you still love Ash?" Marceline looked at the picture.

"HELL NO!" She grabbed the picture smirking. "I only keep his picture to remind me how much of an ass he is." She made Finn stand. "I have to admit you would make a better boyfriend." Finn shrugged being completely oblivious to what she said. He noticed a bag full of her stuff. She looked at her duffle bag, "Eh, yeah I'm going on a world class trip."

"You are?" He asked in wonderment.

She smiled, "Yup."

Finn grinned, "Hey can I come?" She nodded making him grin more. "Oh and Jake said "_Hey_"."

She nodded to Jake's hey. "But I'm leaving tomorrow night. So be ready by then and bring your own supplies." She smiled softer at him.

Outside her home a freaky cloaked man overheard their conversation he whispered some words and disappeared.

_I planned this all ahead._

_I hope you like it all of you_

_If got nothing good of advice or nice to type/say then don't review_

_I will take advice unless it for my grammar... Me and Grammar enemies._

_Oh and tell me if I got their personalities somewhat right_

_BYE _

_PS I might really start working on this when I finish my other story X3_


	2. Packing then some Fishing

_Okay, okay I figure hey what the heck_

_NO point in letting this rot in a stink hole_

_So enough feeling guilty here is chapter 2_

_I might even treat you to a three. X3_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Jake got back from his lovely date a few hours early and was waiting for his bro to get home. He sat on the couch playing with a paddle ball. "Hrm... where the heck is he?" Finn came in covered in dust and smut. "WHERE WERE YOU!" Jake shouted hopping off the couch, forgetting the said paddle._  
_

"Oh..." he chuckled, "I kinda ran into a baby lizard dragon." Sighing, Jake shook his head smiling. The hero gaze went Jake grabbing something off the table. He looked at the enveloped paper. "Hey buddy what's that in your hands?" He asked letting his curiosity grow.

"Oh these, invites." He handed Finn's invite. Looking at the human man looking at it strangely as if had some type of curse of something.

Finally he asked, "Too what Jake?" He asked looking at the obviously blank envelope. "Um, no to be rude or anything... there is no words on this. Did PB forget to write it down or something?"

Jake chuckled looking at the his worded envelope invite, "Shake it to make the letters show and glow. It is pretty neat dude." He grinned.

Finn shook the said letter and it says it's from PB. He open the envelope and looked at the neatly crease invite:

_You are invited to  
Princess Bubblegum's_  
_and _  
_Ice King's_  
_wedding  
Two weeks away  
Be there or Be square  
6:00-12:00 am  
Make you bring a present or yourself  
and guest_

"Cool." Finn piped up. "I just hope I come back in time." This made Jake give him a puzzle look. "Jake stop looking at me like that." He spoke in a stern voice. Almost sounded like their father.

The small yellow Bulldog look at him, "What do you mean by, "I just hope I come back in time"?" He gave a angry glare at him. Finn winced but sighed this mad the hero's sidekick calm down a little.

"Jake I'm going on a adventure." He smiled at the dog who was now gawking at him. Finn picked up a towel uncover Bee-mo's hiding place. "Hey Bee-mo." He semi forget what he was talking about with Jake.

Beemo smiled at Jake, "YOU FOUND ME!" He crawled out of the hiding place.

Pinching his nose a little, "You can't be serious!" Jake looked at Bee-mo who was going to get his favorite controller, plugging it in. "Why didn't you tell me?" Looking at him in shock and somewhat sadness. Thus he did remember that they were suppose to go to the bone cave this made him pout seeing that he must of forgot.

Smiling softly at his older brother, "Besides man I knew you might just freak out." He grinned happily, "Like your doing now." Pointing to his sad lip. "Jake also don't forget we will go to the bone cave soon. Okay."

Smiling at Finn, "I am, but now... with who though are going with?"

"Um..." The blue eyed man blush fiercely, "with Marceline."

Smirking at his younger brother who now gave him a strange look, "With the Vampire Queen." Finn looked away trying to ignore him now. "So are you too dating now?" He chuckled seeing him twitch in somewhat a shock for him to hear.

"HECK NO WE ARE NOT DATING!" The young man was red in the face. "We're just good friends. That is all."

Rubbing his chin, Jake nodded, "The only girl you can truly talk too." He laughed. This made Finn hopped on his back pulling on his joules. "AGGH!" The young man laughed at the bulldog who lost balance falling on the wooden floor. The two stood smiling calming down from their fit of laughter. "Going back to the topic," Jake started, "where you two headed though?" The coffee screeched that is was done. Heading to the kitchen, Jake poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I don't know honestly." Finn rubbed the back of his neck.

Jake patted his back reassuringly, "Well I hope come back in time for PB's wedding." The blonde nodded to him.

Marceline flew from her room to downstairs marking off everything off her list. She truly wanted and needed to get out of Ooo for a bit. "Clothes okay, money even though I might not need it but... whatever. My favorite fruits, check." She looked at the red fruits, and chuckled, "My Ax Bass." She put the bass next to her bag then zipping up the light blue bag closed. Marce flew to her window looking out the cave opening to the grassy plains, and forests. "Hm... I wonder if I should go now..." She shook her head to the voices that were now interrupting her current thought process, 'Finn can handle himself.' She floated to the picture of them at Party Pete's Monster Belly club. Smiling at the picture she tied her hair back with a black scrunchy.

Finn flopped on his bed with Bee-mo following. Grabbing the controller playing Adventure Quest. 'Climb to the tower and reach the...' His thoughts then traveled to a nude Marceline. Gasping, his face turned to a dark cherry. 'NO! STOP IT' He struggled to get rid of the thoughts that had occurred, this caught the attention of Jake.

"You okay Finn?" The small Bulldog sat next to him. "You look..." He found the words that might work, "kinda tense." Straining, Finn smiled. This just made Jake even more worried but curious. "Come on man, tell me the hell is bothering you."

'Think of something quick... come on.' His voice squeaked but came out, "Just worried about PB and the Ice King." Finn then growled a bit even though his thoughts were with another head. Jake shrugged going to his bed.

"Night buddy."

"Night Jake."

The next morning Finn and Jake woke up to see the Ice King in their room within their house. Jake reflexes kicked in and pinned him to the wall. Finn had his sword towards the Ice King's heart. "What do you want Ice King!"

The King gave them an awkward smile blushing a dark hue, "Do you know how to impress the princess."

Sighing they released from his pinned state. Rolling his eyes, Jake looked at him. Finn seeing he had no time to deal with this he went to his packing, "Oh my god... Ice King your marrying the Princess isn't that just enough? Just be happy." Jake said yawning seeing how he go a somewhat rude awakening.

"Oh, Jake I am... actually I AM EXHILARATED! But... she is very distant from me." He gave a sad look. "Why?"

Finn sighed catching the attention of them both, "Look, she is a princess... just take it nice and slow." He went back to his packing but mumbled something under his breath, "Even though you kidnapped her almost freaking million times." Finn went to put his clothes on in the bathroom, then coming out to finish his packing for the trip.

This caught the soon to be King of the Candy Kingdom- Ice King flew to him, "Hey what ya doin?" Finn looked at him then just continued packing. "Come on, don't leave me hanging." He smiled showing a firm ground of curiousness.

The blonde young fellow stood up taking his pack downstairs to get something to get some things for the road. The other two followed. "I'm going somewhere for a bit."

"Where?" asked the Ice King getting more curious.

Jake smiled at his best friend, "To somewhere with Marceline."

"JAKE!" Finn blushed looking away trying to avoid the stare he received from the king.

Giggling he spoke, "Ooh, that fine dame is very sexy!" Finn felt a pang of jealousy hearing Ice King who is going to be a married man soon talk about one of his friends like that or was it something else. "SO, are you two dating."

Finn stood seeing him looking at his picture of Marceline and Jake play fighting. He snatched out of his hands possessively. "No touchy and no we are not dating." He spoke calmly. Jake was just enjoying this from the back seeing how he love seeing Finn all jealous.

"Ooh so you wouldn't mind if I tap..." This broke the string for Finn, he smacked the Ice King's face. Caressing his cheek the King sniffled, "Ow, Finn are you jealous?"

"NO! Aren't you getting married anyway?" He glared at him crossing his arms but glad he finally said it. This only made the Ice King grin at him. "What?"

He pretended he was playing a harp. "Ah, young love." Ice King got tackled by Finn. "I was JUST JOKING!" He flew away out the window to the Candy Kingdom , Jake was now laughing on the floor.

Finn rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Why is PB marrying him anyway. She knows he is crazy!"

Jake shrugged hearing the door being knocked on, "Come in!"

Marceline floated in their house in a red jacket; the hood over her face, and black pants that covered her purple and blue converse. Finn smiled at her. "Hey you two."

Jake sat down breaking the silence. "I heard you and my brother here is going somewhere." The Vampire Queen nodded. "Where?"

"Dude anywhere. That why it's a world class trip." She saw that Finn was basically packed. "Ready to go fishing?" She chuckled as if she has a surprise for him.

Finn gave her a puzzled look, "Fishing?" She took what look like fishy crackers.

"Yup," She pulled in her duffle bag and Ax Bass. "I figured we leave now there can be many more fishes to ride and glide over the ocean currents." She saw his face flush in what was fear. She smirked at him, "Wait... your afraid of the ocean!" She cackled in amusement. She squeaked when feeling Finn tackle her to the floor. "FINN!"

"I am okay." He smirked though. "But I'll get over it." he got up seeing her blush almost red. He laughed at her face making her reach the peak of red. Feeling furry arms around him seeing it was Jake hugging around his waist.

"See you soon Finn... Come back in time for Princess Bubblegum's wedding."

The two walked down the path that led to the ocean. Finn sighed shuddering in fear. Marce just patted the man back. She threw the fishy crackers in the ocean. Finn looked at Marceline taking off her converse and put her feet in the water. Looking at Finn she smiled as he did the same; taking off his shoes putting them in pack. The fishes jumped into the air with water flying up behind the fish pack. Marceline flew Finn in the air. He looked down only to feel wind rushing against his face. He realized she let him dropped into the water. He looked up to see her already on a fish. Feeling the scales of the fish he rode on. Marcy was laughing as the sunshine down on the two. The fish swam calmly now as she was still chuckling. Finn looked at her as she was relaxing on the somewhat giant fish after taking out her big sunhat.

"Hey Marcy, is the sun bothering you?" He looked at her as she looked at him.

"No, not really." She saw that he was now memorized by the ocean shining. 'Hm... I wonder the heck he is thinking about.' Figuring she should continue, "something about the water stops the sun from burning me." He nodded coming out of his trance but seeing a island already.

_Happy_

_I figured I shouldn't leave you all just staring at chapter one forever_

_So this a treat... I might do another chapter... maybe_

_Enjoy _

_X3_


	3. Urban Mountains and Lucy

_CHAPTER 3 YAY!_

_I might not write for a while_

_I have keep writing ahead of these chapters so you know_

_I won't be stuck on how to write the middle_

_THE MIDDLE IS SUCH HORRIBLE THING TO COME UP WITH!..._

_^^ Enough complaining... CHAP 3 if you please_

_PS You will meet a new person, she I hope is mine OC who I totally made up_

* * *

"So Finn this is the first stop." She hopped off the fish in the golden sand. The sunset and Finn saw the lights shine brightly in the night. "Welcome to Urban Mountains." In the background or horizon you could see the mountains as the sun streaks could barely been seen beyond it.

Finn looked back at the fishes only to see the fish had already swam away back into the now dark, black ocean. This gave a jolt to his fear. Looking at the Queen who was stretching and humming calmly looking at the path leading into town. "Hey what is Urban Mountains?" It was a most simple question which made her smiled.

"Oh a place I found a while back." The answer it was simple enough. She let out her hair and shook it till it fell straight down to her ankles. The two walked down the path leading into town. "Come on, I have to show you my hotel."

"Your hotel?" She nodded to Finn who was now a bit dumbfounded. "How did you...-"

Marcy stopped him from even finishing his question, "Stupid, remember I mark things as my own. Certain places with wooden walls or doors, anything with my first initial "_M_" is mine." She started to float grabbing her stuff flying through a balcony window. Finn grabbed his pack and sword looking at the window then the places name, like Korn and Meals. He chuckled at the name of the diner type place. Marceline flew down in a blue jean shorts and a red tank top in purple flip flops. "It's okay they made that room up there on the sixth floor personally for me and a guest." Smirking she looked at him, "Guest." Grabbing his things she threw them in the window.

In shock Finn stared at him. 'She threw my stuff through the window!' Marceline grinned at him as he looked at her. "Why did you...-"

Marcy kissed his head, "Your things are fine." Smiling at him as he blushed rubbing his head. She floated down the streets passing goblin people and other strange creatures. Finn looked at the giant cats - some even remind of that cat he saw in that dungeon one time. Bird people even skeleton warriors holding "_maidens_" in hand. "Cool ain't it Finny."

He nodded in agreement, "Yeah." The stars practically lit up the sky and town. "The stars are shining so brightly up there, while Marcy is looking so fine right there near me." Smiling that he got her blushing. Realizing they were just walking down the street, he piped up. "Hey, where are we going?"

"Somewhere." The Vampire Queen chimed at him.

"Come on tell me." Finn was almost begging her. She just cackled hearing him beg for the answer.

The pair stopped at what seem like a club well after walking for like a twenty-five minuets. It had neon lights and bright colors inside. Marceline flew in the club with Finn following behind. A woman with a crown, a white and black with bright circle colors on it that stopped just above her belly button. She caught sight on Finn and Marceline, smiling at the hero but growling at the Queen of Vampires. Walking down from her throne in her cocktail skirt that was a bright blue color. Her black and pink boots clack on the colorful, glowing floor. Marcy stood next to Finn who had no idea what was happening but he was just memorized but the loud music and people grinding against each other. On the other hand Marceline was keeping her eyes on the queen that was approaching them. The queen spoke coolly at Marce. "Hello, Vampire Queen." She pulled back her magenta hair. Smirking she said in a cheeky voice. "Who is your handsome friend?" Finn cringed at her awkward touch to his face.

"Whoa... your in my personal bubble." The hero tried to speak as nice as he can. This made the queen laugh softly.

Marceline frowned wishing she didn't have to deal with her. "Lucy, The Dancing Queen..." She sighed controlling her patients. "please don't my friend with your creepy cougar hands." The Dancing queen growled but smirked. "What?" She put her hands on her hips looking at the other queen sternly.

"What happen to your last boyfriend? What was his name... Ash?"

"None of your goddamn business!" Her eyes flash a deadly red color.

Lucy laughed happily, "Ooh, he broke up with you, so sad." Finn noticed how piss Marceline was becoming when Lucy said that to her.

"Bitch, I broke up with him!" She turned her back from the "_rival Queen_". Looking at Finn who was just now looking uncomfortable. Eyeing Lucy's clothing she smirked darkly, "Tramp." There was still a hint of red in her eyes that are usually teal color.

The Dancing Queen grabbed Finn's wrist and spun which in turn made gasped and blush. "Come on sexy lad, DANCE IT UP!" She giggled seeing Finn's face darken in embarrassment. The crowd swarm in around them blocking the blonde from the Marcy's sight.

The hero was against her chest as she was into the music. Her hips rocked back and forth. Finn finally found his voice. "MARCELINE!" He yelled for the Queen he secretly rather dance with. This wasn't to Lucy's liking growling biting his ear till blood showed. "OW!" He felt her loosen her grip he slipped out of her creepy grasp running through the crowd only to stop. He heard a bass being played in the background of the music.

Marceline flew through the crowd, "Where the hell is Finn?" She heard Lucy shouting for guards to capture Finn. 'Damn, she break a man ear drum or windows.' Marce saw Finn dodging people and it look like he was looking for her. "YO FINNY!"

Finn stopped and saw Marce up near the ceiling, but only to be grabbed by Lucy on the shoulders. "NO! LET ME GO! I AM NOT A DANCING DOLL!"

The Dancing Queen laughed gripping his shoulder tightly making him wince, "YOUR MINE!" She felt a kick to the face. Spitting out blood she shot daggers at the woman who kicked. "He isn't even your boyfriend!"

"FUCK YOU!" The Vampire Queen smirked seeing her become even more pissed off. Marcy grabbed Finn pulling him away from the Queen who wanted him ever so badly. "I'm his friend and plus on the bright side your not his type." She smiled her two fangs as they were glowing brightly. Lucy stepped in a tile that was only activated by made her disappear but ended up at her throne once again. The two heard mechanical sounds above and below them. 'Crap...' Marceline only thought

The hero looked around to see everyone running out the club. "Marcy, what's happening?" He asked trying to keep his balance on the moving floor. "How in the hell do even know her." He thought quickly, 'Lucy is crazy as a nut!'

Sighing Marceline looked at him as she was floating staring at Lucy angrily, "When me and Ash were still an item he took me to this club. Also now we have to dance for our way up to her throne in order to leave." The floor stopped moving as it took a form of stairs. Arrows began to show on the floor and a huge screen came down behind Lucy, it showed her smiling darkly.

The two thought the same though, 'Fucking conceited!'

Lucy stood holding her royal rod as if cuing the music she held up high then lowering it. "FINN and Marceline GET READY TO DANCE FOR YOUR LIFE!" She laughed almost crazily.

_Chapter 3 is do_ne

_Sorry if it's short_

_I am trying to put as much detail as I can_

_Tell me how you like Lucy_

_For all you who want a sex scene or something don't worry just be __patient_

_PEACE! and ENJOY! X3_


	4. Dance It Up

_Yay! Another chapter!_

_Are you excited about it_

_I am! =D_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

In the club of the Dancing Queen, the music up to beat, the lights were flashing and Marceline was getting a head ache same with Finn who was trying to concentrate correctly. The guards were coming from both sides of them surrounding them. The Vampire Queen looked both ways then throwing Finn into the crowd which he landed on his their heads. She slid under the guards thus kicking the last one down causing a domino effect. Finn jumped off the heads just in time only to tuck and roll to a big, buff, gnarly guard. Flipping backwards dodging the giant ax swinging at him. Gun shots were heard causing him to hop while trying to avoid the swinging killer. Lucy the Dancing Queen was laughing hysterically. More guards was just coming in which made Marceline hop on their head kicking them in the face. Seeing Finn dodging the unimaginable large man with the bloody ax but still kicking some guards in chest and chin. Marcy punched a guy in the guy unfortunately the way they were fighting were like they were dancing. The hero bend back only to kick the guy in the chin making him fall and crash into the other guards.

"OOH! That gotta hurt!" Lucy smiled deviously. Closing her eyes she slumped into her throne chuckling until she felt herself floating only to look up and see the Queen of Vampires holding her up. Marcy spin her in a circle so fast it made her up chuck and fall on the ground as she saw stars. After a few minuets she woke up to see them tying the beaten men up. She sat up as they came back to her, looking away shamefully she sighed, "Sorry..." She started looking at the two. "I want just wanted a boyfriend."

Saying this it made Marce laugh her ass off. Though this did not amuse Finn as he was the target of her desires. Growling the attention of two women. "I ALMOST GOT MY FREAKING HEAD CHOPPED OFF!"

The queen sighed combing through the man's hair smiling almost seductively at him. "Dude calm down." Though she was still shaking off her laughter. The Dancing smirked seeing how the queen smiled at the hero.

Grabbing his face the Dancing Queen kissed Finn's cheek. This action made Finn blush darkly which made Marcy a bit pissed off. Lucy smirked at this reaction. "Someone is a bit _jealous_." She dragged out the word jealous then giggled licking the hero's ear causing him to shiver of fear and oddness of other feelings that transpired to thinking of a woman he been traveling with. Growling in his ear but making it loud enough for Marceline to hear, "You wanna come home with me and shake the bed?"

Getting this line immediately Finn stepped away being at the side of Marceline the Vampire Queen; as his face turned a burning red. This in turn made Marceline growled angrily as he eyes turned a dark red punching the queen in the head. "WHORE!"

Lucy glared daggers at her, "TRAMP!" This comment got her another punch in the head by the said Queen who can and if felt like it kill you.

As Finn was watching the two girls fighting he realized something, 'Wow... two girls well women are fighting over me... either I am dead or I am enjoying this way to much.' Blushing at the thoughts he sighed rather loudly, "Hey your majesty can we you know leave now? As I mean in '_we_' me and Marceline."

Without waiting for Lucy's answer the two just walked out. Lucy sighed thinking to herself, 'Yet there's goes another one...' Looking at her club seeing the queen left another mess she looked at her guards untying the others, "OKAY MEN GET CLEANING!"

The same man in the cloak was by the wall watching Finn and Marceline leaving the club and back to the hotel. The hero yawned but he saw how Marceline was looking tire herself. 'Hm... so vampires do get tired like us.' The Queen looked at him making him blush a unnaturally shade of red in turn gaining her own pink hue upon her cheeks. Breaking the silence Finn stretched looking at the moon then her again, "You tired Marceline?"

"Yeah man, now we have to go to another place." This made Finn grin at this. "Why are you so happy?"

Looking at her as his blue eyes almost sparkled under the moon light, "Farther way from that queen!" Marcy laughed grabbing his hand hand flying him to the balcony window. In the short time from the ground to the window Finn blushed looking at the hand contact he received a blush formed on his face. Once landing on the carpeted floor Marceline let go of his hand walking into the bathroom to change into some sleeping clothes. Coming in some shorts and and a tank top. Being a bit distracted not to noticed that Finn was changing into his own clothing. Looking up Finn stopped and looked at the queen who was humming and minding her own business as stopped at his pants holding the button. Blushing he cleared his throat. "Uh..."

Marce blushed seeing him shift nervously lightly playing with the zipper and button of his pants. "Oh... um... I'm going to the balcony." She flew out to the balcony while trying to hide her blush.

Sighing at one of his most awkward moments with Marcy through his life this took the cake. Taking off his pants he thought grimly, 'Smooth Finn...' Finn put on his sweat pants, but unbeknownst to him that Marce was peeking at him changing. He kept thinking unpleasant thoughts but also pleasurable thoughts on what would come of him telling her he saw her in the nude. 'Man I am going to have too tell her eventually that saw her naked!' A shiver then up his spine, no it wasn't being half naked it was thinking about her being so exposed to him. Hand twitching and breath heightening he thought quickly, 'Tomorrow for sure... tell her.' Gasping at the fact Marceline touched his shoulder. "SHIT!" He jumped up in fear.

Chuckling she smiled at the hero, "Whoa calm down hero boy." When she was about to pull away her hand brush over his chest in thus feeling a shiver coming from him. It got really awkward after that brief brush. To the both of them it was a long silence. "Night... I guess..." She stated floating to her bed.

"Wait aren't you going to teach me how to play bass?" He reminded her.

The Queen grinned, "Oh yeah. Yeah."

They sat on her bed together being almost shoulder to shoulder. She then shifted to sit behind him after handing him the ax bass. It was cool to the touch, the strings were almost like wind to him. His nose the caught a whiff of her hair and perfume. Marceline fingers mimic his fingers and placed them on the strings. The heat of their bodies made it unbearable for both to keep their breathing calm. The two adults blush at the most innocent of contact but what bother them was that it never ever bother them before. Play wrestling, dancing a bit close together or laying under the stars. Now it was different, they both knew it was but they also ignore the feelings that was rising up each other. After a few tries Finn finally played a few notes.

"You got it." She smirked still seeing him struggle a bit.

"Hrm... this is hard." He noticed Marceline blushing and her legs twitching. "Uh... you okay?"

The Queen snatched her bass and played a short verse of one of her songs. Looking at her once, Finn shrugged. Going to his bed he flopped down on it. He faintly heard her sing which basically put her in a small trance. "Bring it, sing it, dance it." This made him chuckled as Marceline was playing but chuckling also mostly to herself. Yawning finally lying down she look at him, "Night we leave tomorrow."

He popped his head up looking at her, "Where?"

"Dude," She yawned again. "its a adventure. Anywhere the path leads us." She saw him fall asleep. Thinking to herself frowning, 'God... when in hell did he get toned?' Feeling her hand tingle, her body burning up and shake from remembering how his chest felt. His heart beating steady and paced, feeling the blood flowing warm through out his body. 'Crap... you are not attracted to him!' She fell asleep having unwanted maybe some wanted desires of the adventuring man.

_Ah... Marceline it is okay just let your thoughts flow_

_Yes a lot of sexual tension between these two also for you prevs the sex scene will come I might have two_

_Oh and a new character is coming_

_For those of you who are reading my other story I will be going on a two or maybe more long break_

_Sorry I need rest X3_

_A question who should you think should make the first move? Finn or Marcy_

_How would Marcy react to Finn telling her his embarrassing secret?_

_WAIT AND TELL ME YOU GUESSES! XD_


	5. Cat Kingdom

_Chapter 5..._

_I think... Yeah_

_Anyway yeah I been gone for a while_

_So here is a new chapter_

_A new Character and yadada!_

_Enjoy_

_PS there will be a reference to Finn hug-wolf you know he may have side effects that can't be reverse_

* * *

Waking up the next day Marce saw Finn asleep. His blonde locks naturally falling down his face, she smiled somewhat then sat up in the bed. Watching him sleep she noticed he almost slept like a wolf or something curled in a ball and a bit of his thumb in his mouth, but what tip her off was his fang she now noticed. 'What the hell?' Floating over to him she glide her finger lightly over his unnaturally long sharp k9's. They weren't as sharp as hers but pretty sharp, like if bit anyone hard enough it will break skin and they will bleed. She admired his teeth for a bit the thought to herself, 'Whoa, that is so freaky.'

The hero stirred and shudder by the fact he felt something grazing his teeth, opening his eyes to see the Vampire Queen floating and staring at him admiringly and somewhat fascinated by him or his mouth. Staring back a bit weird out he spoke, "Uh... Marceline... what are you doing?" Pulling back she looked at him intently. "If I was snoring I apologize just don't tear out my voice box please."

What felt like an hour for Finn being under her radar made him nervous but he relaxed when she started to speak, "Hey, Finny were you like bit or something by a wolf?" She asked a bit more bluntly as if losing her interest.

"Oh that..." He began nervously sitting up in bed himself, "you see I was hugged by a hug-wolf... um... why ask Marceline?" Licking is teeth he then felt the fangs that had since remained oblivious to him all these years. Looking at a smiling Marcy he just said two words before cursing, "What the?"

Cackling now, she sat next to him kissing his cheek then speaking after calming down, "Ill side effects from transforming into a hug-wolf Finny. Those fangs are permanent." Rolling his eyes to this Finn got off the bed seeing her fly out to the balcony he quickly slipped on his shirt just as she came back in the room. Knowing she was going to change he took a seat at the balcony, "Done yet!?" He stood peeking his head inside to see her put on a reddish-brown pants and with a chocolate stripe strawberry color shirt. Putting her boots that are red she held his hat smiling at it. Once losing his blush and coming like nothing he spoke, "Give me that."

"Nah, and get dress we need to head out to beat the traffic in the town." Tossing him his hat she took her sunhat out and went out to the balcony. "Done?" She saw him clothed and coming out with their stuff. Grabbing their bags she floated down as he was climbing down. She smirked at him speaking in a sarcastic teasing way, "Weak."

Laughing Finn hopped off the wall then looked at her while putting on his pack. He then noticed a stranger staring at her. Fingers twitching Finn sighed almost angrily, "Uh... we should go." Marcy nodded in agreement smiling.

Our adventurers were walking through the forest only to noticed the trees trunks were like cat faces. Curious Finn walked up to the cat but he heard it hiss and hid it face within the tree itself. Stepping back they heard hissing and cat noises until a cat like man jump down from the very tree Finn disturbed. Landing on his feet, he was fury and with clothes to feet his cat body. His lavender eyes shined brightly with mischief, "Who made my pets hiss?" The man petted a tree making it purr.

Shaking out of his shock Finn looked at the over size cat. "Look sorry I just was curious."

The man with green and red fur looked at Finn smiling a devious dark smile. Tail swaying the man took out a bottle then grin harshly, "Curiosity killed the cat." Marceline snarled angrily at the laughing cats and Finn was making sounds to block out the laughing of many cats. The man laughed thus hopping on Finn's shoulders, in fun and curiousness he yanked at his hair. Glaring down at him he smirked, "Nice girl you got there."

Blushing darkly, Finn grabbed his swaying tail pulling it making the man squeal and hiss. "Fuck your weird!" He shouted at the man who was doing something by a tree well after he got a strand of hair from Finn. Ignoring the man Finn idly rubbed his head to dull away the pain, walking to Marce who just rolled her eyes to the awkward issue she gave a sweet look. "Hey we should-"

Before he could finish a purple-pinkish flash happen and Marceline stepped back only to see Finn a feline man. "Oh my god!" She fell down laughing, "YOUR A CAT!"

Looking at his paws Finn snarled at the man who changed him into a feline, "NO! Change me back now!" The cat man laughed, "I SAID NOW!" He punched at the man only to miss.

"You can't catch the cat king!" Meowing he leaped into the forest as his royal clothes that lightly shined in the sun faded. The trees shook and cackling was heard, "Find me and claw me I give you the cat nip but you have to find me before the moon hits Cat Kingdom." With that the kings voice drifted off with the rattling of the tree leaves.

Calming down Marce combed through his fur making him purr unintentionally. She giggled, "Feel good?" He shook yes enjoying her combing, but then quickly shaking no. Laughing she went in front of him thus scratching his chin making Finn growl and moan in satisfaction in turn she step back smirking, "Your horny!" She floated seeing him pout but giving her an evil glare. "Oh calm down."

"Please just help me find this guy or king or whatever!" She nodded petting his head. "Would you please stop that!" Giggling she blew on his whiskers making him twitch. Breathing heavily he thought, 'Calm down she is just a hot, sexy vixen who going to make you ULTIMATELY HORNY!' Grabbing her wrist he dragged her in the forest while she was just quietly laughing at his current situation. Though if things can't get any worst his cat form heighten his senses and he smelled the light perfume that lingered on the female next to him. "Hey are you wearing perfume?"

"No." She gave him an annoyed glance.

"Then why am I smelling something from you?" Nose twitching Finn found himself becoming strangely aroused and protective of Marcy. "I think we should find the king fast." Voice cracking a bit he climbed the tree and saw a cat like kingdom in the distance.

Looking up, Marceline looked at his tail and grinned deviously. Floating she scratched his tail making him groan loudly and hissed pleasurably. "Found something Finny the kitty, you like."

Blushing wildly Finn growl at her, "Ooh I'm so going to get you back when I'm back to normal!" Pulling her close to him, she blushed. Chuckling Finn pointed to the kingdom. "There's that weird king's castle."

The queen looked at the setting sun after flying about a most of the day then this happen she looked at his eyes that grimaced with kicking the king's ass. "We better get started... if you know what I mean." Smirking seeing he was probably thinking of something else she chuckled, "God your thinking wrong." Laughing she lay on his head unknowingly her hand slipped around his waist, "You're a lot cuter this way though Finn."

Around this time Finn was thankful for the cat fur on his body if not for the fur he would be red. Looking at Marceline he grinned then leaping off the tree. Following the cat hero she saw more cat related things. Finn stopped at the gate with cat claws. Reading the sign it say: Meow or claw your way in the castle. 'You got to be kidding me!' Sighing in embarrassment he went with the clawing the shit out of the gate.

In the shadows the same cloak man watched the two only to be given a death glare by the currently cat hero with heighten senses growl which made Marceline look back and she had demonic eyes and her very own claws our making the man disappear in fright.

'Fucking prevs.' Looking at Finn who pushed the gate open-after clawing till heard them unlock-Marceline flew inside with Finn following close behind. 'If I was a cat person or king where would I be?' The moon was slowly coming into the position over the kingdom, and she saw Finn being flirted with by women. The women tails were up and they were purring rather loudly. Growling almost out of jealousy she grabbed him by the wrist, "Come on Finn enough chatting with the neighboring desperate women."

Smirking he spoke, "I'm sorry I am so darn sexy." This earned him a intense glare but a playful eye roll. Walking rather quickly while trying to spot the king Finn started to talk to Marcy, "Hey, how did Ash even know about me and Jake?"

"Stalker."

Laughing he looked at her, "No, seriously."

"Dude seriously, he is a stalker. Snooping around my life. So annoying." Blowing a strand of hair out of her face, she spotted the King of Cats flirting with some women. 'Are these people always horny?' She almost thought bitterly seeing looked at her direction then growled.

Finn ran to the king tackling him. "FOUND YOU! CHANGE ME BACK YOU BASTARD!" The king threw the bag of catnip in the air before getting kicked in the face thus getting clawed in the process. Finn couldn't see the catnip anywhere, 'No... I'm going-' His pupils went wide and his senses heighten as the blue color bag swung in his face. Touching the bag transformed him back into a human right when the moon was now over the Cat Kingdom.

Marceline smiled at him as he danced happily but then became fairly pissed at the awoken King. She smiled as he tackled him to the ground again chocking the shit out of him. 'Hm so cute and funny...' She looked down smiling a bit crazily, 'but I'm not his type... I have to be a princess or pretty like PB pr something.' She frowned bitterly and angrily thinking but then was shaken out of it by Finn looking at her.

"Hey, the king is great actually. He is throwing us a sorry party." Finn grinned grabbing her hand. "Come on then we can truly head out in the morning or something." Marcy pulled back then flew to the part with Finn running behind.

Inside the castle their was food and music. "Whoa, the king knows hot to get a party started in second." She looked at Finn who was chatting with the king who was drunk as hell. 'Happy drunk. Finn sure doesn't mind drunk men.' Looking at the crowd she noticed the same cloak man who seemingly was watching her every move. "Weirdo." She mutter. Seeing Finn sitting near the throne she flew to him then noticing he was enjoying the party in way. Sitting down next to him Marce smiled at him, "Sad Bonnibel is marrying the Ice King?" Finn shrugged then looked at her, "Tell me Finn, we're friends."

"A little, but I'm happy she is at least given a chance to be happy." Marceline saw through it he was bit on edge about PB marrying his old nemesis, also that his eyes became glassy.

"Your such a guy."Tying her hair up in a ponytail, she kissed his cheek but catching his lips by the corner. Finn blushed at her lips. "You okay?"

He nodded, "Marceline..." he remembered he has to tell her he saw her naked but deep down he had a feeling she knew he saw her naked. Getting brave he spoke, "I saw you..." But then he thought in what she would do to him if he told her, swallowing hard he bit his bottom lip quickly changing the subject. "YOU LIKE PUNCH! PUNCH! YES, I'm going to get you some red punch." Laughing nervously and wildly he got the punch but thinking to himself, 'Smooth Finn smooth... god you such coward when it comes to her, Marcy.'

'Damn, he is acting weird, when he want to tell me something.' She saw him coming back with the punch and blushing red.

Giving her punch he looked at her, "You okay though?"

Marcy sucked out the red color and set the cup down. "Yeah. Are you?" She asked as he drank his in one gulp. He nodded and smiled. Patting his back she looked at the dancers. Groaning out of boredom she looked at Finn, "God I'm so bored!"

Finn just laughed, "Then let get moving." He ran to the king to tell him he and Marce are heading out.

The king whispered in Finn's ear, "Easy and slow man, tell her your secret and how you feel for her." He laughed rather deviously, "I see how you look at her." Laughing again he became a bit sober, "I know everything, a cat intuition."

Finn blushed giving him a weird look. "Um... okay." Running back to Marceline who looked asleep.

The king waved good bye to the duo. 'They are such an interesting pair. Their attraction and feelings for each other are off the charts.' He laughed heartily becoming drunk again going back to the party inside.

The hero looked at the Queen as she was playing her bass humming happily, 'Tell your secret and your friendship won't get ruined.' That thought itself frighten him the most, losing one of the closet friends he has all because he was to much of a chicken to tell her the worst she can do to him without killing him his beat the crap out of him. 'You have to Finn.'

_YAY! I hope you like it_

_Took me a while to write this one out_

_Here's a game try to figure out who is the mystery stranger in this story_

_Once I get to a chapter I will revealed who it and the person who is first to guess it right_

_get a request! =D_

_Anyway next chapter is for IK (Ice King) and PB _

_If you don't want to read it then I am cool with it unless your curious about the chapter_

_Also sorry for some of the terrible cat puns... X3_

_PEACE_


	6. Hot and Cold

_Well this chapter is short So I may provide you with another chapter_

_I hope you enjoy this... so don't kill me or hate for this_

_Enjoy (I truly hope you do)_

* * *

At the Candy Kingdom Princess Bubblegum was in the bath relaxing but frowning at the thought that she was marrying the Ice King the lonely kidnapper of the Ice kingdom. "Why the Ice King... all the men in the land of Ooo... it has to be him." She mutter bitterly trying to think about more pleasant thoughts than her upcoming wedding.

The Ice King was eating a snow cone outside of the Kingdom until seeing Jake and Lady Rainicorn playing viola together in a tree. Flying to them-Ice King smiled happily at the two love birds. "Hey, hey."

Jake looked at him and waved rather awkwardly at him. One he wasn't use to seeing the King without a princess he is trying to stuff in his tunic type cloak and for two it was just completely weird to him to even be waving at the king. "Uh... Where's Princess Bubblegum. I thought you two were trying to get to know each other?"

The Ice King frowned almost as if he became literally depressed, "She shooed me away when I wanted to hang with her. She really hates me huh? Now she is in the bath... trust me she made sure I was out, making her banana guards push down the castle." He looked at the two with his sliver eyes flashing sadness to how his future wife was becoming even more distant with him.

Shifting rather nervously Jake spoke, "Oh, bummer. Hey at least you're trying to be nice. Jake scratched his arm and looked at Lady, "Oh um... yeah... awkward." He quickly kissed Lady's head and stretched off the tree and to somewhere than there but only to be followed by the King of Ice. "NoOoOoooOO, go away. Shoo."

The Ice King frowned a long frown, "Why?"

"Oh man..." Face palming Jake knew Finn would help the sociopath. "Okay, okay I will help you since Finn is out for now and can't help you." This response got a '_WHOOPEE_' from the Ice King. Jake sighed but smiled at the King.

The two walked to a plain and it was filled with flowers and rare flowers. Jake sat down looking at the King. "Now what about PB you like."

"Ooh, OOH! Her strong willed personality." Nodding Jake patted his back making the Ice King smile. "What else?" The King asked excitedly.

Looking out the plain of flowers lightly swaying across the meadow, the afternoon time brought a sign of calm and soothing weather Jake smiled. "What is her favorite hobby?" The bulldog looked at the King or Simon who is now furrowing his eyebrows in frustration. "Come on Simon." Saying his real name losing a bit of patients.

"Science... he hobby is doing things scientifically." The King grinned happily.

Smiling Jake stood with viola in hand and picking a pink gum flower. Which is very rare to find near the Candy Kingdom. "Also call her a cute nickname if you can come up with one." Giving the Ice King the gum flower and advice he went home to play adventure quest after literally playing with B-Mo.

PB was mixing ingredients for a experimental potion to stop kids from chewing on themselves of they happen to become bored in class or something. She was heavily concentrated on her work that she didn't notice the King of Ice coming up from behind her. He placed the gum flower in front of her which in turn made her blush a shade of pink.

"Ice King...?"

He smiled almost handsomely despite the k9 filled smile. "For my sweetness." PB slapped him then quickly grabbing the flower and walking out rather even more quicker than picking up the flower.

Following her, he grabbed her hips. "Princess... I been alone for a longtime and it been a while since... I felt and touch a woman." He felt her body heat up which made her smell sweeter. "Your turned on... I can always cool... you down some." Chuckling deeply in his throat as he witness her gasp as he slid under her dress; purposely making his finger cold. She squealed rather loudly almost as if she was enjoying herself. "You like?" He spoke huskily in her ear.

PB pushed him back blushing uncontrollably. "GO AWAY!" Running down the hall towards her room which going to be the king of Ice room soon enough. Sitting at her desk she looked through her notes on herself. Some french of Latin word for bubblegum people. 'When aroused or turned on... you get...' She felt an ice cold breath on her heating neck.

"Sticky and hot." The Ice King smiled at her nipping her now chewy neck. "I can cool you down princess... my soon to be queen." He swiftly pinned her down on the pink fluffy bed. Pulling her dress up to show her pink panties the King caught her blushing. PB was blushing not knowing to enjoy this soon be pleasurable torture or scream bloody murder for help. The King frowned then looked down then lastly abruptly stopping his action, "Sorry my sweetness but not until wedding night." He grinned shyly and blushing a blue hue. "Anyway bye Princess until we meet at dinner I suppose." Pecking her lips he left leaving her in a daze of confusion an d pent up sexual frustration.

PB touched her lips and sighed bushing darker than before, 'Fucking Ice King.'

_How did you like it!_

_Yes this is totally disturbing yes_

_but hey at least he trying and well a gentlemen about weddings and doing stuff like that_

_I am going to give Ice King a good ending! _

_You will see at then end of the story which will be around 15 or 16 including epilogue_

_So wait and oh Chapter 8 is were I reveal the mystery man!_

_I will also say who one was the first to guess it right and they will win a request that _

_I will be typing after a week break_

_So... BYE X3_


	7. Freaky Stranger

_Next Chapter _

_I hope I am truly hoping your enjoying this story_

_Hey maybe heck I might do a squeal if this goes well_

_Maybe I am not sure of anything yet _

_I don't wanna get any one hopes up Plus after I reveal the Stranger _

_I will do the request for the winner and well heck for the other two people who guess correctly also_

_Anyway enough of chatting about stuff let get this starter!_

* * *

After leaving the Cat Kingdom Finn sighed. 'I need to tell her and stop being such a coward.' She looked at Finn who was deep in thought. Finn looked back at her then at the star faintly going away due to how late they left the kingdom and how long they been walking well for him; he blushed though. "So... uh..." He felt his lips go dry as for his mouth it went drier than his lips. Licking his lips then scratching his arm, "How are you?" He just changed from he was going to tell her.

Rolling her eyes she chuckled, "Fine, fine whatever Finn. Be a wussy then." She saw his face darken in the dark. Changing the subject she looked at the sun streaking beyond the horizon. "So do you like Bonnibel still?"

"Jealous?" This those got Finn socked in the arm then kissed on the lips by the Vampire Queen. 'WHAT THE FUCK!' Pulling back as he resisted kissing her back. "Fuck, why... uh... why did you punch me?" At this moment he tried act serious and not flustered.

Marceline saw rught through his fake seriousness. "For saying I'm jealous of Princess Bonnie. I don't need to be jealous of her anyway." She smiled but yawned pulling then turning her attention to a fluffy leafy tree. Flying to the tree she literally laid down on the leaves then looking at the hero. "Come up her with me." Smirking at Finn who was blushing . Looking at him relaxing at the base of the tree she fell asleep.

The hero leaned against the tree smiling at the kiss he received from the sexy vampire lady. Blushing he wanted to kiss, feel her skin under his hands. Blushing he shudder by the thoughts that was swarming in his head. About to close his eyes Finn noticed the sun finally showing itself slowly but surely. Shaking off his drowsy tiredness he climbed the tree hugging Marcy tightly but only to have his friend poke at her thigh making her wince and him holding back a groan. He settled into the unusual soft leaves falling asleep.

The same man growled looking at the two sleeping on the leafy tree branch. Looking away he spoke quietly then throwing a rock at Finn's head.

Waking up Finn winced rubbing his head but making sure Marcy was still covered. 'Damn who threw something at me?' Grabbing the Queen holding onto her tightly then hopping down in the shadowy part of the tree. Running to their packs, Finn took out a cover he packed just in case; then opening up her parasol. Smiling at her affectionately he kissed her cheek blushing. 'So cute...' Shaking his head he brushed some hair out of her face. 'She will kill me if she found about me seeing her naked.' He looked at her chest and cleavage which caused arousal to go up his spine. "I-I love..." He looked at the sleeping form of the Queen. Finn then blushed darkly hearing her moan. 'What is she dreaming about?'

Marceline mumbled quietly, "Finn... faster." She felt his hands on her face which felt unfairly real. Opening her eyes she looked at Finn who was looking at her as if he was in love. "Finn...?" They both blushed unnaturally dark and looked away. "Thanks for the..." Looking at the man in the trees across from them. "GET OUT OF HERE!" She chucked a rock to his head but only to miss him by a few seconds because he ran away.

Finn laughed, "God, was that the same man?" Looking at the woman who was now smiling at him picking up her umbrella.

"Come on Finn, let get going."

After a few hours of walking Finn noticed the sky becoming cloudy and evil laughter can be heard around them. Whipping out his sword and Marce taking out her ax bass. The two then quickly jumped back as lightning struck the ground. The Queen of Vampires saw a giant winged flying creature coming down with glowing white eyes. Finn gripped his sword waiting for the enemy, looking on the top of the head there was a cloak man mostly likely the someone of the now identify flying object which is. A. COW!

The two couldn't keep a straight face of ready a fight. The Vampire Queen choked down her laughter as did the Hero of Ooo. Finn glared at the freaky stranger stalker. "DUDE YOU ARE REALLY ANNOYING!" Finn skillfully climbed up the cow hind legs up to the utter. Seeing Marceline flying up the other thigh part of the cow clawing part of it on the way. The cow mooed loudly in anger and pain. The Freaky Stranger then in the shaking and mooing of the cow he lost his balance and fell into the woods. Finn was hanging on the by the hairs of the cow on its chin. "Marceline calm it down!"

The Queen flew behind the ear scratching it this calming the cow down. Finn sighed landing on the utter only to see the cow disappear making Finn fall and as for Marceline who was resting on the head of the cow didn't react fast enough to float. She landed on his now growing erection, hearing him groan Marce quickly stood up dusting herself off and seeing the clouds darkening. Finn stood ignoring the fact she landed on top of him. Turning attention to him, "Uh... you okay?"

Voice cracking he answered her question, "Yeah." He knew she must of felt him. 'Fuck... FUCK NOT GOOD AT ALL!' Putting his sword away he sighed trying to thinking of unpleasant thoughts while avoiding to look at her. Smiling feeling himself shrink, 'Thank you JAKE!' Blushing still he now looked at the Vampire Queen. "How do you come up with songs?" It was innocent enough for the two at least in his mind, also a good way to spark a conversation with Marcy.

Coming out of her trance she looked at the hero. "Depends on how I feel. You known me long enough and seen how fast I can come up with a song."

Finn smirked, "I can come up with a song like it was nothing also. I feel happy and... well really, really happy." Looking at her with affection.

Marce blushed, "Finn stop looking at me like at me like that." He smiled. She quickly looked away then smiled, "Well Finn you're talented. With Jake also being musically incline you are bound to be just as musical." She realized he was actually like an inch taller than her. 'He is not a child anymore.' Biting her lip she looked at Finn almost with admiration. "I dare you to make a on up base on the feeling your feeling.

They then felt a soft drizzle of rain this made Finn grinned. "Your on." He started humming quietly grabbing her hands making her blush and give a suspicious look at his actions.

_Oh, Marcy  
__Your sexy Dame  
who like to play games  
You're a devious minx  
You're a delicious Linx  
Your voice  
It makes me sigh  
You hardly ever lie_

Smiling he kissed her hand and hopped on some rocks across a river smiling at her blushing face.

_You Marceline  
__Make me a bit insane_  
_I hardly ever find vain  
It even makes me wanna scream  
That I love you  
That I love you  
Your silly ways  
I can be with you all day  
_

_Oh Marcy,  
I shall never deny  
I shall never Lie  
That..._

Before Finn finished he blush but smirked, "Told you."

Blushing Marce sighed, "Okay, okay... you got somewhat skills Finny. " Looking into his blue eyes she didn't realize how close their faces was. Pushing him down Marcy looked away blushing but the noticed twinkling lights in the now hazy foggy evening. 'Crap we were pretty distracted.' Shivering by the now harsh winds coming in from the nearby coast. Finn who was now soaked to the bone looked at Marceline who too was soak too. The rain was down pouring as if it could flood.

The Freaky Stranger growled at the way Finn was staring at her. 'No one touches, thinks, sings to, kiss, HAVE MY MAR-MAR!' Growled more taking out a cherry blossom wand. Speaking magical phrases, the lightning cracked the sky showing Finn walking and Marceline flying to a inn, he followed slowly.

The duo enter the town called Coastal Falls. In the distance could be seen waterfalls, and father back a gloomy castle and also on one side there is a ocean. On the other side of the town was a great canyon that was about 25 feet down that had a river on the bottom. The freaky Stranger looked at Marceline then at Finn frowning and glaring at him wishing pain and death upon him.

Finn sat on the bed stretching, then noticing Marceline shivering a bit while wringing out her hair. "Come here."

"What?" Marcy shot him a somewhat questioning look.

Smiling Finn pulled her down next him. Taking out a towel he then started drying her hair. Blushing Marcy was just enjoying the closeness, but in a swift move Finn pulled her down on top of him. "Are you cold? I can feel you shaking."

Pushing herself up she smiled softly at him, "A little hero boy, but I'm fine."

Finn smiled brushing hair out of her face. "I like how your so tough, independent, fun, funny..." He went to her ear and whispered faintly, "dangerous." Finn looked at her lips then her eyes lastly looking away, "You're so beautiful."

Thanks was what she wanted to say but her mouth went dry and her cheeks burn. Her stomach was in knots. Nodding Marce just flew to her bed avoiding Finn's eyes. "Night.

The stranger sighed tapping his wand on the window sill. "That damn Chump."

_Now the stranger is...  
__ASH!  
__Now for our request winner who guessed first is  
__1Gvoice  
__Then the second place request winner is...  
__advent ace  
__YAY!  
I hope you enjoy this chapter_

_Review and tell me what your request is!_

_BYE and GOOD NIGHT! =D_


	8. Ash's Plan

_Chapter eight I believe_

_I can totally explain..._

_I was lazy lost track of time and was busy with homework_

_Anyway, the request won't be up but keep and eye for them_

_One with the story_

_Have fun_

* * *

The freaky stranger transported to the castle that was in the distance. He pulled down his hood, looking at the mirror he saw his dark brown eyes looking straight back at him. Growling at his own appearance as his silver hair fell down his face. 'Damn it... **what the hell does she see in him**?!' He he remembered how held Marcy so close to his body forgetting she was damp. Her clothes clingy to her body. Ash... he felt tears sting his eyes, he hardly ever cries though. Now though seeing how she looked at the hero of Ooo with adoration. How he looked at her with love and affection sicken him to no end.

Ash punched the mirror that showed his reflection. '**FUCK**!' Blood dribbled down his fist as he saw how he looked at his own cracked reflection smirking. Ash walked up the stone-cobbled stairs, to a cobble-stone room that seem to be made by a prince for the most likely evil schemes. This room was prefect for said wizard. Ash smirk darken at the sight of freshly stock of potions. The big pot in the middle of the room on top of punch of logs and little bit of ashes. "Prefect."

Setting his cherry blossom wand down on the desk he worked two potions that is going to be personally made for his soon to be wife and her "**_friend_**". Grinning sickly Ashe mixed a brown potion with a bright blue potion. 'That chump... that stupid little bastard thinks he can block me from my Mar-Mar! NO! Unacceptable! Hell to the NO!' He felt angry, vengeful tears slide down his grey complexion. He growled at the thought of Finn being with, inside, kissing, claiming what was his Marceline. Body shaking almost spazzing out of pure rage he poured the grey liquid in a tiny vile, then storing it away. ' I need one more ingredient to complete it.'

Turning his attention to the red and purple potions he did a insane grin. Ash grabbed the potions and poured them in the pot. Placing some more firewood under the pot he grabbed the his wand and spoke. "Ash-icus blast-icus!" Fire struck the wood lighting the somewhat moody and sinister room.

Once mixing said potion he grabbed a beaker and filled it all the way to the brim. Sealing it with a punk rock silk he hid it in his sack. "Once I use this on her it should last about two or three years maybe even more." He grinned at the thought of having a endless supply of the potion.

Sighing he sat on the bed flipping his hair back. "The grey potion will allow me to take the image of the person and a copy of their memories." Smiling the wizard stretched only to feel an erection happen thus remembering what happen years back. 'Crap she might kick my groin again.' He explored the castle for any protection below his belt, literally.

After about two hours searching he found an iron like cup, just what he truly needed. Inspecting it he grinned satisfy, 'Let see Mar-Mar kick my balls now.'

At the town the let up enough for Finn and Marcy checking out the local hangouts and the ocean. Finn though kept his distance, Marceline looked at Finn as his eyes darken in fear. She laughed taking off her shirt to show a green and white bikini top. Finn felt his heart jump once he saw her do that. The Vampire Queen smirk at him. Avoiding her gaze Finn noticed a goblin man walking with a troll woman walking with a cart of strawberries. Eyeing what he is doing she laughed when she saw Finn buying something. Turning her attention to the sea she smiled softly at as the ocean wind blew through her black locks. About twelve to thirteen minuets later Finn slipped off his shoes and socks sitting next to the said Queen who was staring at the sea while humming a pretty tune. Setting his feet in the water trying to ignore his fear talking he gave her a strawberry.

"Finn...?"

"Hm?" Finn just looked at her then out at the ocean.

Marce just blushed looking looking at the fruit she sighed, "Thanks." Sucking the color out of the berry Marcy seen Finn's teeth flash and the tip of the berry was gone. Their gazes met as quick as a they were kissing. Face heating Finn forgot the Ocean's creepy feel and just looked at her biting a strawberry having red juice on his bottom lip. Blushing, Marce pulled him close cleaning his lip with her thumb. "You had juice on your lip hero boy." Not adding that quirky sneer Finn splashed her making Marcy laugh wildly. "You want a water fight buddy!?" She splashed him back.

Tackling her, Finn just chuckled while pinning her, "Hell yes."

Using her legs she flipped him into the water. "HA!" Rolling on her stomach she ran to him making the water splash about. Finn ran away from her laughing. Flying now she stood in front of him then tripping him in the water. Finn let out a high pitched squeal as falling in the water. Cackling Marceline floated lazily only to be pulled down by Finn, thus to be laying on top of the adventurer. Giggling the Vampire Queen blew on her bangs. "Come on time to head back and get ready for the castle to explore. Then..." Her voice almost lowered a bit, "well get you back in time for the wedding."

"Oh yeah. Four days away from the wedding... right." Smiling sadly, "Thanks, this was adventurous..."

"It was Finny Kitty."

Blushing he laughed, "Shut up." Se laughed more putting on her shirt heading back to the inn with Finn. (no pun intended... MAYBE)

Ash kicked the crystal ball making it crack and then shatter against the wall. "NO!" He then grinned that insane grin feeling that tomorrow is going to be a fun and crazy day. Thinking rather possessively and angrily he bit his lip, 'Mess with Marceline... he is going to die!" Laughing manically his eyes went cold with vengeance. Looking at the orb he seen small images of Finn and Marceline laughing on the bed, then his lips on hers.

_Sorry if wasn't as long as the others_

_Guess what... THE SEX SCENE IS NEXT!_

_I know many of you been waiting for it, I am glad you all waited so __patiently for it_

_All of this was necessary and needed as I believe_

_Ash of course gone from stalker stasis to I am a kidnapper and a killer stasis_

_XD Yay for crazy people! It fits also plus Ash is just and ass._

_Bye See you when things get out and sweet (hint hint on next chapter name)_


	9. Sweet as Strawberries

_Chapter 9_

_Ah the sweet sex scene_

_I hope you like it_

_Yes it is as tasteful as I made it_

* * *

Finn pulled back blushing, "I love you." Saying it with the most blunt way he can put it. The rain patter the window and the thunder could be heard in the distance as Finn just looked into her teal eyes as if trying to stare pass her mind and soul.

Marceline blushed darkly, "I don't believe that Finn." Turning so she wouldn't have to face him until she felt him lean in close to her neck. "Stop Finn." She spoke quickly and almost like she was nervous.

The hero laid on her shoulder, "Marcy, I was scared to tell you that... your so attractive and well everything you do or can do is just so amazingly adventurous. Exciting, fun actually entertaining Marceline."

The queen looked at him, "Now your feeling bold? Took..." She just growled angrily as she began to feel even more nervous. "Would you really love me? Would you really Finn?" Finn then looked at her worriedly seeing her eyes have red tints also at the fact her eyes were burning holes into his own eyes as if she was doubting the hero's word. "Why?" She finally said with a stern tone of voice.

"Marcy, because your... your just so unbelievably amazing. I love you as a whole. Damn, I feel bad that you has such an crappy jerky guy." Looking into her eyes now he saw her teal orbs soften, the red dissolving. "I love you Marceline." Pulling her close to his body, "I need to tell you something after we get back to Ooo. Okay."

Eyeing him curiously she nodded. Feeling butterflies in her stomach, her heart beating rapidly a blush then appeared. She then realized this how she felt with Ash before the break up. Staring into the man next to her she smiled, "Kiss me again."

Finn gasped and looked at her in shock but feeling of trust was radiating from the woman who was staring at her. Nodding to her request he lightly brush his lips against as if testing the water. Feeling bold again her pressed his lips against her. Warm to cold, dry to most plump lips. Marceline sighed softly enjoying the loving and tantalizing kiss. Deepening the kiss Finn tongue instantly on it's own accord poked at her lips but rather hesitantly. Tongue rubbing running along her bottom lip asking for an opening. The french kissing lasted awhile, as Finn hands found her waist. Blushing darkly he pulled back quickly looking away. Chuckling almost teasingly The Queen peck his cheek, "Nervous much Finny?"

"Shut up Marcy." Laughing playfully the blonde nuzzled her neck. "I am just still a innocent guy, you know that."

Looking at him with a grin Marcy kissed his shoulder, "I am as innocent as you are. Trust me I don't know everything." She then felt his hands on her hips making her laugh again as instinct for Finn to pull back. Marceline put them back glaring at him playfully, "Their fine there you wussy."

Earning a chuckled Finn licked his drying lips. Eyes growing wide by wonderment of seeing her bikini straps showing. Pulling her close he nibbled on the Queen shoulder causing her to gasp in surprise and a bit of arousal. "God... you drive so freaking nuts." Hands encircling around her waist he smiled almost playfully.

When those words escaped his lips it made her heart jump, as a shiver went up her spine. Marceline pushed him down on the bed smiling evilly she saw his face darken in fear and embarrassment. 'Boys so easy to read at times.' Kissing his neck gently she got a groan out of him. "Your so easily provoke." Sitting down on his lap she squeaked loudly. "Hello there..." Smirking she smacked his chest playfully.

Covering his face from embarrassment and forcing any unwanted sound to come from his lips. "I told you drive me crazily insane!" Finn mind was now instantly breaking down, from one coherent thought to the next; everything was breaking down, the world he was currently in was melting or some my say was fading. Pleasure was now consuming every fiber of his being. The pressure of the woman was beginning to work on his growing organ. Tantalizing and delicious sounds could be heard from the Vampire Queen above him. The most outrageous thing happen, he bucked his hip into her hips; this increased his already hot and bothered body. "Oh Marceline~!"

Marceline eyes began to to smolder at how broken Finn was in the combination of love, lust, want, need and everything in a bundle. Caressing his face she laid her head on his, "Look at me Finn." Panting slightly a blush spreading on her face, "I love you too... I suppose." She trued to act like it wasn't a big thing but really it was. "Now though... if we going any further you have not better fuck around with my emotions! I'm so serious that I am a force to be truly reckon with."

Smiling to her serious threat that she wouldn't turn on he lace his fingers with hers. "I won't I promise to the Queen of Vampires. Secrets, everything I will come clean, but remember after we get home. Okay." Socking his arm making the hero wince Marcy just laughed and kissed his reddening lips.

"To bad I can't suck the color out of your yummy lips Finny." Cackling as she saw his current darken in surprise; she blew on his ear causing him to blush a deeper shade of red, "I hope you know how deep your going in with me, no turning back from this." Looking deep into his eyes searching for any doubts, lies, deceitful plots, none could be found of course he was a hero for crying out-loud. This made Marce smile happily.

Lips locking once more, Finn found her hips. With the kiss intensifying he move her hips against his creating a friction. Following basic instinct yet again, Finn bucked into her making both adventurers groan. Flipping the position on her he removed his shirt. Hands now tracing Finn's chest and abs muscles can be felt underneath, Marcy grinned. 'Yeah he is really well toned... and all man.' Looking at him then at his friend that was now boldly saying hello to her bare thigh. In turn making her shudder.

Finn's hands found her backside giving it a quick squeeze. Moaning loudly that her fang flashed in the dim lit room also showing her flushed cheeks. The hero's eyes wander down to her now unbutton shorts getting a rather nice view of her bikini bottoms. Groaning at the tempting sight that led to the forbidden fruit. Sighing at the fact he had a goddess underneath who was still scoping out his chest he grinned licking her belly button causing her to squeal loudly. Pulling off her shorts and bottoms this cause more hot feelings rise in the form of heat.

Eyes going wide he gasped at the grip he was receiving from the woman, throwing his head back with mouth a gaped feeling all his senses being tossed around and white dots began forming. Losing all control of his body actions he felt his clothes beginning to be his face he saw her checking him out, 'Such a prev.'

Finny blushed darkly when the words again slipped out of her mouth, "Finn kiss me."

Obliging to her request he kissed her passionately; groaning at the softness of her tongue and moistness of her lips. His then bugged as he felt something new, something better than her own mouth. "Yes yes." Pulling her close he breathed heavily in her neck kissing it with love and care. Looking at her he smiled handsomely the man brushed Marceline bottom lip and cheek with his thumb. Gritting his teeth he saw her biting back tears but having a huge smile on her face afterwards.

Eyes then widening, Marceline gripped Finn's shoulders. Pleasure going beyond the pain point Marcy felt those small friction as he moved slowly. Those friction sent ragged moans through both of them, shivers can be felt from both of them. Gaining speed and a pace; the hero buried his head on her neck nipping at her sensitive neck and collarbone. He whispered her nickname in broken syllables. Kissing her now reddish pink lips a moan escaped her lips and into his mouth making him grin cheekily. Just then Finn felt her tense up making him pant. Blushing immensely Marceline felt him shudder and shake causing her to roll her head back.

"F-Finn... I'm getting..."

Bright white almost pale light flashed in her vision her body then soften then relax after a few minuets. Blushing horribly dark Finn mind came back to him as he settle from his euphoric high. His mind then started to run quickly on what happen from the pleasure, love and care then washed over him. 'I-I... I'm hers.' Smiling at that pleasant thought he hugged her tightly staring into her eyes that un-smolder. "Uh... Marceline?"

She looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Do you feel weird...?"

She snorted, "Hell no." Taking at look at his flush face the Queen rubbed his cheek gently. Pondering now on what to say she sat up in bed and grabbed her bass handing it to him. "Play."

Blushing by how forceful she was with him wanting to play her bass he played it as she was laying on his shoulder becoming comfy. Looking at her eyes droop as she smiled happily at his playing a few notes and a tune here and there. Setting the instrument down he got dressed then put some clothes on her then laid her down. "Night or well... good early morning Marceline the Vampire Queen."

Growling under breath as her eyes closed, "Shut it." A blushed form on her pale cheeks and fell in a peaceful sleep.

Seeing the sun come up Finn went out but making sure to keep the curtains closed he went out to get berries for her. While trying to spot a nearby fruit stand or moving cart he didn't noticed Ash was following him. Going to the cart that was by an ally way.

Ash growled hatefully at the man who just finished purchasing the berries. Taking out the potion and wand quickly before he turned around smirking. "CHUMP!" (God such a lam insult!) Finn eyes widen at the sight of Ash while pulling out his sword. "ASH-ICUS BLAST-ICUS!" The crowd ran as the fight began to escalate. Finn dodged the first one only to be blasted into the ally.

Coughing Finn yelped feeling Ash pulling out his hair then witnessing him put in the vile and drinking it quickly. Finn eyes bugged as Ash looked just like him, voice, stuff he had the whole package. "Now, Mr. Human Chump, Marceline you know the woman you fucked last night yeah she is mine."

"Your a god damn psycho! I swear to the almighty lord you really lost you god damn mind!" Finn stood growling angrily. Then in desperate way to stop from what he was planning he tried to tackle him only to have Ash quickly dodging.

Ash laughed darkly his eyes showing malicious intent. "Ash-icus tie-icus!" Ropes bound to Finn's hands and legs only to have a gag over his mouth. Ash threw him to the darkest part of the ally. Chuckling he spoke darkly, "My Mar-Mar will love me and you will become just another forgotten memory of her's Also I have all our memories... I will tell her also about you seeing her naked." Growling the real Finn looked at him chuckling and leave with the strawberries he bought!

_... _

_HOLY  
_

_CRAP!_

_That was freaking long_

_I hope you like it!_

_Enjoy_

_Oh this will be a bit intense for some chapters_

_Also I will add some fillers in also._

_Bye for now! =)_


	10. I seen you MarMar

_Well here's Chap 10_

_I been able to figure out this going to end_

_I am going to another filler or cutback to the Candy Kingdom_

_Any how _

_ENJOY!_

* * *

The Vampire Queen woke up to the dark room then seeing that the window was blocked and covered. Turning away from the window she yawned. Feeling pain on her temples she groaned, 'Damn...' Sitting up a little she rubbed her head a little. 'My heading is pounding last night...' Just then remembering last night a huge grin pulled on her face. "He's a man alright." Shuddering at the thought of what happen between them she hopped out of bed and got dressed. Marcy look at herself in the mirror then threw on some shorts and a long sleeve shirt. Distracted a bit she faintly heard the door open to show Ash - who was impersonating Finn. Looking at him she shot him a devious grin. "Hey, you bought breakfast for us?"

"Yeah doll." He spoke in a sly tone of voice. Taken aback by this she shot him a suspicious look. Thinking fast Ash just smiled, "Sorry, last night got to me really good."

Eyeing him still Marceline flew to Ash (Remember he is impersonating Finn). "Okay hero boy. Whatever you say." Standing taking a strawberry Marcy was still on edge eyeing him still. "Well we should get going. I wanna see t he canyon and chuck something to see how long it will take to reach it then head to the castle. Hey when we get to the canyon we can free fall." Looking at him seeing no fear she was again taken aback. "Then... I can't you." Ash grinned happily as if agreeing to the suggestion. Grinning back letting her guard down she became oblivious to the impersonation of Finn.

In the ally Finn looked at the passing bystanders. Growling behind the gag he leaned against the wall. 'Prefect, just prefect! I'm trapped and gagged while ASH is going to slip right into my life!' Struggling to stand he struggled getting his sword out of his sword holder then making it fall on the ground. Sitting on the sandy ground. 'No, no I am not going to let some crazy ass stalker beat me!' Using his feet to hold the sword up he began sawing the rope off of his hands slowly but carefully.

Walking with Marcy to the canyon Ash grabbed her hand smiling happily that he got to be with Marceline. 'Prefect, just absolutely prefect.' The smile he had on his face disappear when she pulled away. "What's the matter Mar-Mar..." Before he can even finish his sentence the Vampire Queen gaze harden at him in ate as if she knew it was really him.

Clenching her fist trying to fight of her insane rage that was coming she growled under her breath, "You know better not to call me that Finn." She fixed her cap that was with a broken heart design on it. "You better and I know you do. You know how Ash was. A trickster, only care for himself, but I have to thank you Finn helping me be rid of him for good." Sighing coolly she continued walking, "Come on."

Sighing angrily he followed, 'Damn she can hold a grudge long... she also really hates me. Maybe I can make her hate Finn then. Even the out the score a little make a bit more fair for both of us. Which means if I can't have her then no one deserves to have her.'

After several attempts he finally got his hands free and his feet untied. Taking out the gag he grabbed his sword and ran to the inn. Huffing and puffing he looked at the lady, "Hey is a vampire queen staying here still?"

The old shroom woman shook her head. "No sorry young man, she and you left."

Sighing he ran out the inn to find Marce and tel her about Ash. He then remember a few place they were going to go too. 'No beach, not the castle... THE CANYON! God she can be such a daredevil.' He started his dash to the twenty-five foot canyon hoping to also kick Ash's ass.

Marceline was eyeing the canyon breathing in the strong scented smell of the ocean. Looking back she seen Ash come up to her and smirk rather darkly. "Uh... you okay dude?"

Saying nothing Ash gripped her wrist making her hiss angrily. "Finn let go!"

"Why my Mar-Mar? I mean I just want to use you till I'm tired of you. Then fuck the next freshest female." Marceline eyes bugged as she was biting back tears and her ears burned hearing those word slip off his lips. "I seen you naked... remember when me and Jake my stupid bad influencing brother of mine was stuck in your room. I purposely sneak a peek of you naked." Chuckling almost evilly he saw tears now going down her cheeks, he felt her blood curdling rage seep from her. "Yeah cry dumb girl. I never loved you and will never will. I saw you naked I wasn't even going to tell you well until now. I was even going to lie and say I fucked you in your bathroom. Isn't that down right lovely miss Mar-Mar." Laughing darkly dodging her anger slashes.

"GO TO HELL!" The Queen slashed at her "_ex lover_" growling as her eyes were a deep, deadly, demonic red color. "Die Finn."

Finn legs burned as he came into view of Ash avoiding Marceline deadly blows. Knowing he did something to her he used last of his breath, "MARCY!"

Rage blinding her thoughts, Marce lunged at Finn's throat. The hero became scared and bothered by her rage. Her voice coming out demonic her eyes flashed darker at him, "You saw me naked and wasn't going to tell me! On top of that you were going to use me! **I told exactly do not fuck around with my damn emotions**!"

Shocked and becoming mad himself he gave a sincere look, "No!" He gasped at the thin amount of breath he has, "Marceline... that was my secret! I was going to tell you and I wasn't going to use you! You know me!" She growled becoming more pissed. Ash was laughing in background as he was done impersonating Finn as his plan was going to accordingly to plan. Gasping more he struggled to get his words out, "L-Look Ash... he was impersonating me to get to you! P-Please believe me! When will I ever lie to especially if it is about this!"

Ash butted in as if he know Marceline was going to break Finn's neck. "Cause genius, Mar-Mar hate-" Gasping in shock seeing her - the queen - in his face. 'Shit.'

Hands becoming fists she looking at the wizard, "You and Finn are dead!" Looking back at Finn who was coughing looking at her with guilt, shame and fear written all over his face, in-scripted in his eyes. Kicking Ash in the face making him fall on the sandy ground she looked at Finn. Ash sat up rubbing his cheek growling angrily. He quickly tripped Marceline running to Finn quickly throwing him off guard throwing him to the edge.

Bringing out his wand he looked at Marcy who was getting up shaking off her feeling of being tripped then turning back to the blonde who was trying to be careful not fall. "I'll kill you then!" He then heard running and realized it was Marceline. Dodging her he realized she was just going to help Finn. Looking into her softening eyes Finn trued to hug her until hearing Ash speak a magical phrase under his breath. "Ash-icus Crumble-icus." The edge Finn was on crumbled from under him, reacting quickly Ash held Marceline who tried to stop Finn from falling. The wizard force her to drink something while forcing her to watch him fall. Gagging she elbowed Ash in side running to edge, but then realizing something. Her skin turned a tannish color.

"No... no. FINN!" Marceline looked at Ash who yawned and smiled.

"He's gone my queen. My human queen."

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Trying to peer pass the dark abyss she frowned as her human eyes couldn't see pass through shit. Glaring at her ex she felt a pang of hurt in her chest, "You turned into a human and... and most likely killed FINN!" Catching him off guard she punched him the face then serving a kick in the side making Ash gasped for air. Panting heavily with angry sighs coming out she licked her teeth and felt her fangs there then her nails was there still sharp as ever. Becoming pissed off she threw cap and looked at the wizard who was dusting himself off, "How long is this goddamn potion going to last!" Her teal eyes harden she saw him smirk.

Walking up to her casually like none of this ever happen he looked at her as she stepped back a bit, "Kiss me my lover."

Aghast by this she shook her head cackled as if she went crazy, "You're a fucking psychopath! HELL NO!"

Frowning at her rude remark about him; he covered her mouth with his hand and the other was now on her hip. Blushing but angrily fuming she sunk her fangs into his hand making blood dribble out and causing him to scream like manly woman. Ash then just watched her run towards the town. He smiled evilly throwing her things down the canyon chuckling, 'I can always get her new things later.' Looking back at her running into he smiled. "Run little mouse."

Marceline panted leaning against the wall of an ally way. Watching the passing towns people or well creatures she peeked around the corner only to see fuzzy images. Sighing she blew her bangs from her face only to see Ash coming by close. 'Shit!' Climbing a wall by the convenient rope ladder to a roof. Looking at Ash who was still walking her way. Roof hopping she thought, 'God this is tense as hell.' Shaking out of her thoughts she seen Ash walking on by not even noticing her. Sighing she hopped off the roof only to land in soft grass. Looking both ways she huffed out some air and walked down the opposite way.

She walked back to the beach, sitting on the sandy beach. Touching her lips she punched the ground. Marcy felt her body tense and shake in rage. Her mind went blank on what to do, '...' Marce then felt a pair of cold hand on her bare shoulders. Gasping knowing it is Ash seeing his face from the corner of her eyes she stepped back. "Get away from me!"

Ash smiled softly, "Oh my sweet queen why be such a difficult woman? Your human so what, you lost Finn who cars and well you ax bass is also gone who give a shit?" Smiling happily he stretched, "At least we have each other right?"

Only words she heard was lost, gone, Finn and ax bass. "WHAT!?" Quickly she smacked his hand from even touching her face, "You son of a bitch! You cause me nothing but heart break, misery, boredom and most of all pain in the most places! **I HATE YOU WITH ALL MY GUTS! WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD ASH! UNDERSTAND THAT**!" In shocked after her speech on how much she hated him Marceline seen that smile on his face still but he possessively grabbed her.

"Your coming with me, my queen." He gagged her while trying to fight off her kicks and punches. After two minuets though The Vampire Queen was tied down. Smiling he held her tightly watching her head fall back as she fell asleep from exhaustion. They vanished with out a trace.

* * *

At the castle Marceline woke up in the bed with a light blue silky shirt and black frilly, silk skirt and black heels with tights. Shuddering knowing this outfit got on her she inspected the room. Marceline then noticed a huge painting of her asleep on the very same bed in the very same clothes. She mouthed the words, 'What the fuck?' Spotting a door she ran to it trying to open it. Frowning by the fact she was locked in. "Damn..." Looking around the room she spotted a metal rod and a iron pick. "Wow, this was convenient." Tying the two items she jammed it into the door until it cracked open. Hearing humming she high tailed out of her current area she was in.

_Yes! Next chapter is Finn only_

_Next is a filler_

_and so far that what I got_

_I want all your opinions so far though Be honest but don't use to just fucking flame cause your an ass like that_

_Nothing on my grammar cause one I am trying my best to work on my grammar and two I am know about me grammar!_

_I hope you enjoy it so far_

_It is almost over yay! X3_


	11. LIZARDDRAGON TIME

_Chapter 11_

_Well since I am basically almost done with this story_

_I am going to wing it. That what I did with most of my other stories_

_XD anyway I hope you really do like to the end._

_Now for the squeal... I am not sure yet it will be your choice_

_Then I will be starting some oneshots and a story for my friend Advent Ace_

_XD Enjoy_

* * *

Finn woke up in the canyon seeing the stars littering the sky. Sitting up rather quickly he groaned rubbing his head as it was pounding horribly bad,. Groggy with a major headache and the fall he experienced his hand touched cold steel which made him jump. Looking at it trying to peer pass the dark he noticed it was Marcy's bass. "Marcy..." Standing up slowly Finn made his way down the canyon with her and his things.

Sighing by the fact that Ash literally could ruin her life again and his also he walked down path while following the rushing river. Looking back he saw a dim light of coming towards him. Smiling he ran towards only to stop when he saw a old man in the boat that was big enough for his stuff and him. The old man look at him with piercing scarlet eyes and his clothes looked as if he got them through the trash. Though he had a pleasant face to him Finn was weary of him; the hero saw knick knacks and trickets until the old hermit grinned a gummy grin. "So you need help getting out of the canyon?"

"Uh... yeah old man." The blonde looked at his small boat. "I suppose I can't get into your tiny boat." He walked along slowly to be with the old-man tiny boat.

He laughed heartily. "Got lady friend with you?" Pointing to the bag with a bra strap sticking out.

Blushing seeing that he was carrying her stuff as well as his own. "Yeah... but she was taken by this stalker or she hates me now and went home."

The old man just grin happily, "I may know how to get out of here and you to the castle your friend is at."

Glaring now Finn frown, "How do you they are even in the castle?"

Laughing happily he sighed fixing his brown hat. "I just know. Now about your way out. Did you ever fight lizard-dragon?" Slightly remembering he nodded. "Good now... I have a whistle that can call the lizard-dragon here. You can actually control the beast." Finn then remember his elephant that was somewhere in space at the moment. Looking at the seemingly honest old man he just sighed.

"Okay, okay give me the whistle please." Hearing the old man already shuffling through his things as Finn waited patiently. 'I hope she is okay... god... this turned out to be a interesting adventure... WAIT! I just had... with... Marcy... WHAT WAS I THINKING! Biting his lip he smiled at the pleasant thought again. Feeling a tapping on his shoulder Finn looked at the dragon shaped whistle and the old man gone. Examining it carefully he knew it was his only true option.

Blowing on the whistle Finn waited for something or someone to come and say you got prank but realizing his thoughts were false he heard wings beating and roars can be heard. The lizard-dragon Finn fought before this whole thing started. The scars of the beast confirmed his accusations. Walking up to it the lizard licked his face. Grinning he through his and Marceline's things on the back of the lizard. It scales were smooth some though were slimy. Patting the side of the head the argon started running down the canyon until the wings flapped they were off into the night sky. Directing him to the castle Finn looked at the gloomy castle.

Marceline panted as she slid down the wall combing through her hair. Spear in hand she looked at the gaping hole in front of her. "Wow... this is now just ridicules!" Standing up she kicked off the heels. "Fuck these and fuck my life." Looking around for anything she smiled at the coolness of the floor. A hook catching her eyes her eye she grinned. "Here we go." Once finding a rope or chain she threw the hook on a by standing window. Sighing she looked at her means of escaping her "ex", 'Of all days he has to come crazier than before and try to force me into marrying him after he turned me human! That ain't gonna fly." Swinging across the abyss she somersault on her landing and ran again down the halls. Even though her legs were tired and her chest was on fire she kept running with the means of freedom in her grasp.

Once finally getting there Finn hopped off the lizard-dragon, "Now go hide in the forest once you see me you come to me and my friend okay." As if understanding the human the beast flew off into the woods. Going through the castle window he was awe by the scenery. "Whoa... this is pretty amazing. I wished we come with issues." Laughing he frowned running off to find Marceline. Going down the stairs he heard laughter and water droplets going into forming or old puddles.

Finn looked at the more stairs leading up, signs faintly saying if he was correct dungeon, dining hall, training room, storage, ect. "Hm... If I was evil wizard crazy genius where would I hide a Vampire Queen..." Smirking he went upstairs were Marcy was at a few hours ago. "So exploring to do... in such little time."

Ash growled by the fact he knew Finn was here now but laughed at the fact he was playing cat and mouse with his "girlfriend". Skipping happily he spoke happily, "Mar-Mar come on now hide n' seek is over and we can play a knew fun game today." Even though she was no where near ear shot he knew she can hear his echos coming for her. He got to the abyss and saw the hook and chain swinging lazily to and fro. Chuckling he stepped on a invisible platform he just created for himself. "I'm coming for you love."

_Sorry to cut it off here short I really want to save everything for the last chapter._

_Yup, I have only maybe about two chapters left_

_I was lazy at times, I had school, I was sleepy... but at least I didn't say_

_"FUCK IT I AM DONE WITH ADVENTURE TIME STORIES!"_

_That won't happen... yet_

_Anyway I am glad you stuck through this with me_

_Sorry if you don't have patients to wait... trust me though it is good though_

_The satisfaction is so... RAMBLING!_

_BYE X3_


	12. Wedding Perparations

_Chapter 12_

_A filler chapter_

_Pretty much it is going to be short_

_I really want to get cracking on the request then... well the another_

_AT story... then I am calling it a quits with adventure time_

_I will be ultimately stop watching after the Lich episode unless they make it crappy_

_Or even if they show more Marceline episodes... if not I am done._

_Enjoy_

* * *

Jake was looking out the Candy Kingdom window while thinking about his brother and the cute if they are okay. Sighing sadly Jake then looked at wedding being set up. He saw decorations being put up and hung. He saw candy woman getting ready while rushing over to get the princess ready. Smiling Jake gaze at Lady in a pretty dress type scarf thing. It was to colorful as her personality. "Oh lady you look so pretty."

Lady smiled hugging her boyfriend. (Korean to English) "Oh Jake, your so sweet. I want wedding though to be a small wedding with all our friends just them."

Chuckling he nodded, "Yup sugar lips, we can have any wedding you desire." Squealing happily Lady kissed Jake on the cheek then zoomed to help or well now find PB.

Now before the fiasco with decorations and getting herself ready, PB was having a panic attack beyond panic attack. Ice King's touch burned every part of her skin - well the part that he graze over her skin. Problem was... that he was physically attractive but emotionally he was charming almost like a scientifically attractive. So waking up early enough she started on a experiment on well getting Ice back to a age (remember Ice King can be roughly the same as Marceline even older) he was young, strong and well handsome. Blushing what he might try to do to her after the wedding night is beyond her. Looking at a old man gum drop she smiled, "Now, I have the antidote if this potion goes bad okay?"

"U-Uh okay." The old greenish-yellow gumdrop reply not having no sense of is going to happen to him if well... the potion goes bad.

Applying just a drop to the gumdrop arm it rejuvenated back to like from she can tell on this old drop twenty my forty years back to youth. His arm was now in it's teen years. Now all that leaves is if it is going to work on Ice King and how many drops should she put on him. Sighing she ejected the serum out of the old drop who was in '_la la la_' land at the moment while the teen arm of his was just acting wild.

Hearing her name being called Princess Bubblegum ran downstairs out of her lab passing her butler who was caring a carcass of a marshmallow girl. PB stopped only to see the Ice King in a tux which made her hide behind the wall. Traditional wedding procedures are still in order; she looked at the blue-purple jar of her young potion. Smiling she could see that young and handsome - somewhat not as crazy scientifically man somewhere. 'Oh my so much is now really going to ride on this wedding. She jumped when she felt a furry paw on her shoulder. Looking down she saw Jake who was smiling, "Oh... Jake um is Finn back yet?"

Shaking his head Jake looked at the potion but just decided not ask what it is, "He will be back soon, trust me. I promise to come back and I believe he will be back." Looking at her still being her lab coat with her pink dress he ponder, "Uh... why aren't you in your dress?"

"Oh, I will don't worry. Just please keep an eye for your brother I would like him to be here." Smiling softly she went to her to look at her make up and wedding dress. "Oh and tell lady I am in my room. THANKS!"

Nodding Jake just sighed, 'Oh man... Finn you better get here soon!'

_The filler_

_Now next chapter is the last chapter_

_Sorry if it is to short for your taste but it is a filler_

_Oh and guess I going literally make Ice King a happy ending XD_

_Anyway_

_Bye and well get ready to say goodbye_


	13. Escape to freedom

_Chapter 13_

_Pretty much yeah last chapter_

_Who is ready for a lot of one-shots?_

_I AM!_

_Anyway enjoy and I really truly hope you like this story_

* * *

Looking around the bedding area or in this the case the grand bedroom he saw the painting of the Queen. Finn turned to the door seeing it was forcefully open. 'Hm... why didn't she just kick the door down like usual?' He ran out the door and down the opposite hall trying to see if he can either catch up to her or cut her short.

The Queen calmed her breathing once more hiding in a craves of the wall. 'Thank god for my thin size.' She then gasped and held her breath as she heard Ash's light foot steps and whistling. 'Damn him and his persistent attitude.' Being still for what felt like hours to her, she finally let out a relief of air seeing he passed on thinking that she most likely kept running. Shuffling out she sighed, "Human... still can't fucking believe it." Looking both ways she ran down the opposite path then making a sharp turn to the left.

Everything was a blur to her as she ran down the hall with creepy like statues. Shaking out of her thoughts she slid under a vent like hole in the wall. Hissing she saw she got a gash on her hand. "Damn it." Looking at the darkening hole she crawled her way through it. Marceline truly wished she killed Ash or even find a nice dungeon and locked him away for life. 'No no, I just can't go on a fucking vacation with a friend and just have fun and relax... NO! I have to have the psycho ex-boyfriend who just let me go and find a broad or two to make him happy! NO! Of course I forgot all my things are gone and Finn is most likely dead in a canyon! NO! I have to have the fucking life with bullshit happening twenty four seven!' Seeing light at the end of the tunnel she almost grinned happily. Poking her head out Marcy stood up stretching. "Now, to get out of this hell-hole."

Ash frowned seeing he reach a dead end. "Where could she have-" He gasped when hearing her name being called through the walls of the castle. 'What he is still alive?' He turned back on the path to see if she made a turn around while he was in '_la la la_' land.

Finn panted leaning against the wall seeing he ended up near a second storage closet. Opening it he saw ropes and fine wire. 'Hm... maybe I can use some of this.' Taking the wires and rope he head back down the path he came in on. In the echos of the castle he heard water falling and rubble being thrown around. Heading towards the sound of rubble he wanted really stir clear of Ash himself for the reason he didn't really want to fight him. "MARCY!" He shouted as his legs were now starting to burn and his chest was hurting. "Just gotta keep going to find her."

Marceline huffed as she removed the rubble that was in her way only to flinch when she heard Finn's voice calling her. 'Get your mind out of the gutter and get hell out of here.' Climbing a bit out the rubble she walked down the hall once again. She stopped and looked back only to see that if anyone was coming after her. Sighing in relief she causally made her way to what was a training hall.

Looking at the hall she saw dried up blood everywhere she grinned, "At least a good thing is that I am going literally bat-shit crazy over the smell." Hopping on a stone she scope out her surroundings a bit until she saw a blonde haired man running passed a different door leading into here. "FINNY!" Though to her she thought she was also losing her mind in this quiet solitude place.

Stopping and looking back he saw a woman who looked vaguely familiar to Marceline running up to the woman he looked at her teal eyes, "Um... have you seen a vampire woman, grey skin, pretty... wait why are you here Miss?"

Marceline eye twitched for the moment before growling angrily, "Finn... if I was some woman you didn't know do you think I would call you by your name?!" She saw him flinch with a nervous smile as she got yelling at him. "Finny your such a silly Kitty."

Blushing rather darkly the hero knew it was really her but just a human woman though her bite marks were still there visibly. "Uh... what happen to you?" Moving aside as she hopped off Marce looked at him.

Sighing she combed through her hair, "Ash used a potion on me and turned me human!"

Laughing he looked at her wiping a tear that had form from his fit of laughing. "How long does it last to say the least?"

Chuckling herself at the situation at hand and her little problem Marcy smiled at him, "Fuck how should I know?"

Their little get together though was stopped by Ash clapping and chuckling, "I know how long, but why would tell you two that." He walked up to the duo and smirked. "Why be hanging out with a chump like him Marcy? He is just a bug that really need to be crush permanently." Finn stepped back only to see a rope leading up somewhere.

"Uh... yeah I see by me and Marcy got fly." He took her by the waist.

Puzzled she saw him smiling happily, "What do you..." In a flash she was twenty feet off the ground as the rope was taking them up to the highest point of the castle. Landing on the ground she looked down seeing Ash looking up angrily. Laughing she looked at Finn who was looking out the window. "How did you know the rope was going to take us up here hero boy?"

Laughing happily Finn smirked, "I didn't took one hell of a wild guess." He socked in the arm playfully by Marcy. "Ow... yeah we have a ride." Taking out the whistle he was about to blow on it only to have blasted out of his hands. "NO!" Trying to reach for it he noticed Marceline on Ash's back while making him run around blindly. He ran back just hoping the whistle was still there. Sliding under his legs Finn pulled off his foot. Marceline hopped off just in time though. "Marcy get the whistle!"

She kick Ash upside the head buying Finn enough time to come up with something while at the most of it Ash was delirious. Tight roping in a sense she saw the dragon shape whistle. "Okay... Okay. Panting she reached down for the whistle only hear a blast coming at her but nearly missing her by a hair and a battle cry from Finn. 'You can't fly and you can obviously die if you fall.' Breathing roughly she grabbed the whistle only to feel a gust of wind that almost made her fall. "SHIT!" Trying to climb back inside another gust of wind hit making her crouch trying to add weight to herself so the wind won't knock her off.

The blonde looked at the window while dodging Ash's kicks and punches. Kicking him in the stomach he ran to the window. Looking at the woman who was fighting against the wind. he walked out to her. Growling Marcy clutched onto him, "I am going to kick your ass for sending me out here." Shoving the whistle in his pocket she looked to see Ash running to him. "JUMP!"

"WHA-!?" She pulled him off just as the wind blew so hard it actually pushed them back to another window. Grabbing the window the two crawled in laughing, "Damn... warn me next your going to do something crazy."

Looking at the door with a metal padlock she just nodded shoving her spear into the lock breaking. "Hmph, I gotten pretty use to this human body." Smiling she looked at her, "No promise on me doing something crazy and not telling you." Cackling she ran out the room with Finn close behind. "So what was our ride?" She asked as they turned a corner only to stop at a long hall then hearing Ash's panting.

"Ooh... pretty boy caught up Marce." Finn joked.

Growling menacingly Ash spoke glaring at the hero. "A fucking lizard-dragon! YOU NOR HIM WON'T MAKE IT BACK ALIVE TO OOO!" He shot a fireball at the two only to have them leaped out it fire range. "DIE!" Marceline and Finn got up quickly only to step on a switch only to fall down a shaft. Going after them he slid the shaft.

Marceline looked back as she sliding down on her butt in the shaft. "Finn do have blanket!?"

Struggling to get a blanket out he gave to her only yelp at the fact Ash was sliding down after them like a surfer. 'Persistent bastard!' Looking at her he spoke, "What are you planning to do!?"

Getting the blanket under them they went faster only to see two paths. Making him lean right they went down the path that was steeper than one they went down. Ash forcefully made his body go right only to bruise his shoulder.

Once sliding down to the end and running out the door Finn jammed it with a metal rod. "Come on that won't hold him off." Grabbing her hand they ran for the exit. He took out the whistle and called the same lizard. Busting through the outside world they panted smiled seeing the lizard already there only to hear Ash coming out with hatred burning holes into their bodies. He growled but before he cloud say a spell he was knocked out by the same old man Finn met in the canyon.

"Damn that was convenient yet again..." They both said at the same time. Finn smiled at the old geezer who grinned happily then tossing them the two potions he had and well a a thumbs up.

"You better get to the wedding young man." He laughed happily seeing Marcy face in a twitching type form.

Stopping her from asking Finn sighed, "Long story..."

"Okay what ever." She smacked the dragon making it blow fire type lava and it flew straight towards the Land of Ooo and the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

On the way back they saw the sun start to set and Finn decided to get ready to literally fly into the wedding. He saw Marceline just looking out at the ocean. Going up to her he smiled softly, "Hey you wanna be my guest to the wedding?" Finn handed her boot cut boots with light blue designs on accented the black. He tied her hair up for her, "One heck of a Adventure wasn't it?"

Blushing Marcy just nodded, "Finn..."

"Uh... yeah."

"I AM SO GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS YOU LITTLE PREV!" She growled playfully for the fact she was still baffled why he didn't tell her he saw her naked. "The reason I don't kick now because he you look smashing in that tux of yours." She laughed once seeing his darkening face.

At the Candy Kingdom...

Simon was looking at himself in the mirror as by the fact he was younger like in his late twenties to early thirties and he was more handsome despite his blue skin. Smiling at his wife the Ice King - Simon - held her. "Oh I have finally got you."

Giggling blushing PB smiled pecking his lips. "I guess you do Simon." She then looked around for Finn, frowning not seeing one of her closest friends here to celebrate with her and a big day. Sighing she walked up to Jake. "Where is Finn?"

Jake frowned, "I don't he promise he would be back in time for this day. I'm sorry princess." He looked outside only to hear every shrieking in fear by a huge shadow eclipsing the party. Stretching up he saw a familiar blonde man hopping of the lizard-dragon. Going through the sky light he saw then saw a woman with tan skin, "Finn... uh... who's your friend and your late." He glared but he just smiled when Finn hugged him.

"Sorry man we ran into some trouble on the way back." Smiling at Marcy he grabbed her by a waist, "Her name is Marce Jake she use to be the Vampire Queen now is the adventure Queen." He laughed he saw her blush form and a sock in the arm.

Looking closer he saw it was Marceline, "I don't wanna know what happen. Now it is party time!" The three went down with stuff in hand and the Lizard Dragon asleep on the tallest tower.

_Anyway the end X3_

_I hope you like it_

_Finn and Marceline forever in my book also for those of you wondering the _

_potion last only about two years if you forgot how long it last_

_R&R please_

_Opinions. Was the ending crap. In my case it was. Now the request._

_Ciao! =D_


End file.
